1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connection block assembly.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Power stud blocks are generally known in the art. For example, Marathon Special Products sells 600 Volt power stud blocks under the catalog numbers 1422122 and 1423122. Power stud blocks are generally used for AC or DC power distribution, such as for a DC circuit in a telecom application. Power stud blocks can be provided in two pole or three poll configurations.
There is a desire to provide an electrical power connection block which is smaller in size than conventional electrical power connection blocks. There is also a desire to provide an electrical power connection block which has modular components to allow multiple different types of connection blocks to be manufactured with use of common components.
An electrical power connection block housing comprising a container and a cover. The container comprises multiple housing pieces connected to form at least two electrical connector receiving areas. Each connector receiving area has end apertures through opposite ends of the container at joints between the housing pieces. A first one of the connector receiving areas comprises two of the end apertures in a first one of the opposite ends and one of the end apertures in a second one of the opposite ends.
An electrical power connection block housing comprising a container and a cover connected to a top side of the container. The container comprises multiple housing pieces connected to form at least two connector receiving areas. The container has a first conductor pass-through aperture in an end wall open to a top open side of the container. The has a downwardly extending end side with a second conductor pass-through aperture aligned with the first conductor pass-through aperture. The end side of the cover has slits extending outward from the second conductor pass-through aperture forming cantilevered deflectable fingers extending up to the second conductor pass-through aperture.
An electrical power connector block housing comprising a first housing piece having a first interlock connection section; and a second housing piece having a first side with a second interlock connection section directly interconnected with the first interlock connection section and forming an electrical connector receiving area therebetween with conductor pass-through apertures at end joints between the first and second housing pieces at the end walls of the first and second housing pieces.
The first and second interlock connection sections comprise mating projections and recesses. Leading edges of at least some of the projections of the second housing piece comprise a non-vertical surface located opposite a matching non-vertical surface in one of the recesses of the first housing piece such that a distance along a projection and recess joint between the non-vertical surfaces is longer than a height of the projection and recess joint.